


Why I Was Late For School

by rabidsamfan



Series: 100 words in 100(+) fandoms [49]
Category: Dwayne Johnson "Got Milk?" ad
Genre: Drabble, Gen, yumadrin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 03:27:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1101836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabidsamfan/pseuds/rabidsamfan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Really and Truly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Why I Was Late For School

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Missy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Missy/gifts).



My daddy says that it is very important to have a proper breakfast, because it makes you smart and strong, and he should know because he is the strongest and smartest daddy in the whole wide world. So I always have my cereal with milk on it for the protie... prote.. the stuff that makes your muscles strong. And I needed it because there were all these green things climbing up on the windows and Daddy took care of most of them but I hit one of them with my Barbie really really hard and it fell down. The end.


End file.
